


But She Feels Love Instead

by neprezi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Short One Shot, less than 1k words, neprezi for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neprezi/pseuds/neprezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is known by most that the flushed quadrant actually is more about pitying your partner than about loving them, but it can occasionally be different for some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But She Feels Love Instead

**Author's Note:**

> Really bad Neprezi drabbles that no one asked for but I needed. Enjoy!!

Sometimes they wish the red quadrant wasn't about pitying your partner and closer to romantic love like humans have. Sure, being flushed for someone involves a mix of both, but one outweighs the other. Sometimes they wonder if being red for someone counts if you think the love is stronger than the pity.

Terezi loves the way Nepeta will curl up in her lap and gently purr as Terezi twirls Nepeta's hair around her fingers and rubs her back. Nepeta loves the way Terezi will bend her head down just to catch a whiff of whatever scent she carries and sometimes licks her cheek instead of leaving a tiny kiss.

Terezi loves how soft Nepeta's voice is, how she practically takes any weight words carried and lets them fly away without worry once they leave her lips. Nepeta loves the way Terezi smiles a bit after a cleverly timed cat pun, or after she's talked on and on about who knows what without awaiting any response.

Terezi loves the way Nepeta tries to look out for others and make them happy, even if she can be a bit pushy when it comes to quadrants, she's really just attempting to help in their best interest. Nepeta loves the way Terezi likes to uphold justice, keep things in order, and help people get what they properly deserve (even if it isn't always as pleasant as they wish).

And they could go on and on about the little things that they love about each other, and the little things that make them love each other, but they stay quiet because the red quadrant is more supposed to be about pity than love. They don't want to scare the other away, because the love they share throughout actions, and not words, is too precious for them to have slip away between their fingers.


End file.
